It is well known to remove layers of calloused tissue using rigid abrading stones or other rigid devices. However, such rigid devices suffer from the disadvantage that they do not desirably conform to complexly curved skin contours, such as at the heel of the human foot.
Also, such rigid devices must be applied directly against the foot surface to be abraded by hand, which requires that the user be able to bend to the extent necessary to touch the sole of his or her foot. This is not always possible, especially for persons suffering from arthritis, back injury or other debilitating condition.
Although flexible abrasive sheets such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,987 can be used more effectively to abrade the surface of tissue at complexly curved skin contours, again the use of such hand-held sheets in foot callus removal requires that the user be sufficiently limber to reach the sole of his or her foot. Thus persons with arthritis or some other disability cannot conveniently use such flexible abrasive sheets to remove foot calluses.